Limitless Libido vs Self restraint
by secret soubi
Summary: Takaba x Asami. Asami is not ravishing Takaba for once. Something is definitely up. Pun not intended. But it sounds funny so I'll leave it there.
1. Chapter 1

Takaba had been staying at Asami's apartment for a few months and he hadn't seen the yakuza in two days. Takaba dropped onto the sofa, reached for the remote and turned on the TV. He had guessed Asami was busy with work, while there was a slump in work for himself.

"It's not like I'm waiting for him."

At that moment, the front door clicked open. Takaba jumped to his feet and hurried to the entrance.

"You're back." He stated, feeling lame. Asami took off his expensive coat and shoes, then looked Takaba in the face.

"I am." He replied matter-of-factly and began to close the distance between them. Suddenly, Takaba started to anticipate what was coming, his eyes fluttered shut, his whole body tensing, ready to be ravished. The boxers and vest he wore for comfort, now felt clingy and tight. But then, he felt Asami walk past him and say, with an undertone of amusement, "I've had something to eat already, come here, I rented a film to watch".

_Okaaaay_. Takaba thought. Not only did Asami not fulfil his insanely demanding libido, but he bought a DVD to watch together. Something was up, but he didn't question it as he knew the yakuza was professional at giving unsatisfactory answers.

Takaba returned to the sofa, DVD already playing, and watched Asami strip off his blazer and tie, then undo the top buttons of his shirt. When he turned and took a seat next to Takaba, the boy had to force himself to wipe the gawking expression off his face.

An explosion, from the screen, lit up the dark room. Takaba realised that Asami had chosen an action movie to watch. Not that surprising, but he knew the man secretly hated the unrealistic action movies, where people got shot but didn't bleed or when they made a five minute speech before finally kicking the bucket. Glancing at the man, his eyes were concentrated on the TV, his expression unreadable. Noticing the boy's stares, he turned his head and their eyes met. Takaba could have he saw a devious glint in Asami's, before he asked "Cold?". The next second he was pulled onto Asami's lap and sitting between his legs. Large arms wrapped around his waist, holding him in place. He fit perfectly, his head rested on a well-muscled chest. The older man's heat spread up his back, through the thin fabrics that separated them. Takaba started to feel hot for more than one reason.

As if to torture him, this was the moment a sex scene broke out on the screen. Definitely torture. The panting and gasping leaving the sound system and making Takaba shift with discomfort. He could almost picture Asami's smug expression. As he struggled to tame his growing erection, Takaba became more aware of the hands spread across his stomach and had to resist the urge to push them lower. He needed to snap himself out of this, after all, Asami was the horny one, not him! Takaba wriggled in the man's hold, when his lower back rubbed against a very large erection. While he held back a moan at the contact, Takaba was secretly pleased that he wasn't the only one uncomfortable. The young photographer's heart raced for the next few minutes, waiting for Asami's patience to snap, but it never did. _Since when did this guy have self-restraint_. The scene on the TV had changed again, to a torture scene. Now what did this remind him of? _Argh, I have to stop thinking about sex!_

Asami cleared his throat. Takaba stiffened and wondered if they were sharing the same thoughts. He stopped himself from squirming, only to arch his back and grind his ass into the crotch behind him. Takaba itched for Asami's touch.

_Why is he holding back?_ Takaba had no clue how long his head had run the possible reasons. He was brought back to Earth when Asami's hands moved. One shuffled up his chest, while the other crept down, over his hip and rested on his thigh, while his other hand held their bodies close. But still, Asami had not yet implied anything and had kept his actions relatively 'innocent', well, for Asami anyway. Takaba's mind continued to be baffled, while his body was tight with unfulfilled desire.

Before he even knew it, the film ended and credits rolled. Asami lifted him up, appearing ignorant to the boy's state, then left the room to shower. Takaba stood there, confused, his length throbbing and straining against his boxers. Three words screamed through his aroused state. _WHAT THE HELL!_

* * *

><p>hehehe poor Takaba. Had a sudden inspiration for this, even though I should be doing work. Probably about 2 more chapters for this fic :D<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Asami was sat in the office of Club Sion's sister bar, when the phone's buzzer went off.

"Asami-sama, Takaba Akihito just entered the bar."

"Leave him." Asami ordered, then clicked off the phone. The yakuza smirked to himself and wondered what stunts his pet would pull this time.

oOoOoOoOo

Takaba was pissed. Striding through the crowds, he took a seat at the counter and waited for the yakuza to turn up. It had been a week – A WHOLE WEEK – since the incident on Asami's couch and the man had not touched him since. Not that he cared, he assured himself. He just wondered why Asami was acting strange and couldn't miss this opportunity for a bit of revenge. Yeah, thats why.

Takaba got fed up of waiting, he finished the vodka and coke that he had ordered, and walked into the pool room. As expected, the tables and the players looked high-class. Asami chose that moment to approach Takaba from behind.

"What are you doing here?"

Takaba jumped and fought to regain composure as he faced the man. As coolly as possible, Takaba replied, "Did you forget that I'm in the journalist trade and you're club members are always swarming with scandal." He then walked over to an empty table and put some money in, an idea springing to his mind. Takaba held out a pool cue to Asami, who took it, deciding to amuse his boy for a while.

"If I win", Takaba started, "then I get a permanent lock on my bedroom door."

The corners of Asami's mouth curled upwards, "You won't. But when I win you never get a lock on your door." The yakuza braked and scattered the balls across the table, almost potting a couple. Takaba was disappointed with the man's reply. He knew he couldn't beat Asami and would never have a lock on his bedroom door, but he had hoped he could coax the man into giving Takaba one of the usual humiliating and vigorously exhausting forfeits. Not that he wanted that ,of course.

_Fine then, time to change tactics._

Takaba stepped up to the table, cue in hand and chose the most awkward and far away shot possible. This forced him to prostrate himself across the table, right leg bent and on the cushion, left leg still touching the floor. Takaba purposefully wiggled his butt to get mildly comfortable to take the shot. Luckily, he did actually manage to pot a red ball and slowly climbed down from his position. He had no doubt that Asami had had a full view of his ass in the tight jeans he wore. Takaba glanced over his shoulder but Asami's expression was blank, giving nothing away. _Let's see how long he can keep that up._ Takaba walked around the table to take a second shot. Choosing another difficult one, he was about to take the shot when Asami's low voice came from behind, startling him.

"You're holding the cue wrong." Two large hands covered both his own and suddenly Asami surrounded him, emphasising their difference in size.

"Like this." Whispering low in the boy's ears, Asami readjusted the cue's position. Takaba began to grow hot and flush in the face, but experienced a great sense of achievement when he felt the man's erection pressed against his backside. Asami suddenly released Takaba and looked at him expectantly. Weak at the knees from unfulfilled desire, the photographer missed the shot.

Asami smirked and stated, "After I showed you how to do it as well..." Ignoring Takaba's glares, he picked up his cue and potted ball after ball, ending the game in minutes. Looking satisfied, Asami turned and said, "Looks like you won't be getting that lock, not that I would have allowed it if you won."

Before Takaba could give a sarcastic reply, one of Asami's men walked in and handed him an adult-looking drink. _This was it!_ In case he failed, Takaba had got hold of some strong aphrodisiac that he could slip into the man's drink. Yes, that would mean he spiked it, but just thinking back to the first time Asami held him, it's justice! Takaba watched carefully as Asami set his drink down. The yakuza obviously noticed this.

"Does the boy want one?"

Irked by the patronising tone he responded loudly, "I want one."

While Asami walked away to speak to a member of staff, Takaba grabbed the tablets and put them in the older man's glass. He hoped they dissolved quick enough and, standing in Asami's view, that he didn't look guilty. Said man had walked back over with a fresh drink, which he set on the side table, next to his own. This is when Takaba realised the pool room had emptied. Suddenly, Asami was looming over him, creeping his left hand around the slim neck, caressing the sensitive skin. Takaba shivered and was pulled into a deep kiss. _But he hasn't even took a sip yet... _Unable to focus on the drink any more, his thoughts were infiltrated by Asami. His tongue teasing him in other places, like it did to his mouth now. His lips kissing further down... a moan escaped Takaba's throat and his eyes opened when Asami broke the kiss. He had been so close... the yakuza was smirking again, watching him.

Throat dry, Takaba carefully reached for the drink closest to Asami. His own drink. The non-spiked one. Trying to hide a smile, while he took a sip , Takaba tried to imagine a desperate and an even-more-horny-than-usual Asami. And angry, but he was used to that. Asami picked up his own drink and finished it. Takaba's heart rate picked up. Had it worked? Nervous, he copied the action and placed his empty glass next to Asami's. _Man, he likes bitter drinks. Hmm...? No it can't be, I picked up the right one._

"Something wrong, Akihito?" One glance at the sadistic expression on Asami's face confirmed his suspicions. _That bastard._

"But when did you switch-" Of course, the cunning yakuza had switched the drinks while Takaba was swooning over that kiss.

Asami leaned towards a flustered and panting Takaba, backing him against the wall.

"Let's see how long it takes before you beg me to fuck you."

* * *

><p>Finished this chapter a while ago, but something didn't feel right about it, but I thought nevermind and posted it anyway. lol I kept people waiting long enough. But hopefully the next chapter will be easier to write than this one. :D<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

"Bastard Asami! Put me down. Let go!"

The yakuza in question ignored the deafeningly loud yells from the boy and continued through the building to his apartment. Takaba struggled weakly as he was carried over the man's shoulder. Among the blurry haze of his thoughts he experienced deja vu. _Why do I feel like this has happened before? _

As Asami shifted, grabbing the photographer's ass to keep him in place, Takaba moaned, getting closer to coming. Not that he would get the release he wanted, if Asami had anything to do with it. After dragging Takaba from the club, pushing him into his private car, than carrying him into the apartment building, Asami had finally reached and opened his front door, stepping inside.

Takaba groaned in discomfort as he was dropped on the king size bed. Now so hard that it hurt, he tried to crawl away, preferably to the bathroom, but Asami wasted no time tying his wrists and binding them to the headboard. Having been a regular occurrence, Takaba had flashbacks to many other times he had been bound like this, the subject of sexual torture. His body bucked upwards, erection straining at his jeans. Asami watched with delight as his pet started to tremble with need and frustration, still bucking off the bed. His own erection twitched at the sight.

"Ready to beg yet?"

Through gritted teeth, Takaba ground out a 'f*ck yourself'

"Talking back to me, Akihito? Do I have to find something more productive for your mouth to do?"

Asami slipped two fingers into the young man's mouth, teasing his tongue, thrusting them in and out. Takaba began to pant with exertion, sweat running down his neck. A whine emerged from his throat, when Asami withdrew his fingers and began stripping his wanton pet. Takaba gasped when Asami finally freed his throbbing member.

"...can't..."

"What was that, Akihito?"

"Neeeed...to...come- nnnh"

"Now, now, where's the 'please let me come Asami-sama, I beg you'."

"Not saying tha- Ahh!" Asami slid his finger along the pulsing member. Takaba began to buck off the bed again, but received no relief. One more stroke would probably be enough.

"P..."

"Yes?"

"Please let me come...Asami- nngh- sama... I beg **-**pant-...you"

Smiling breifly to himself, Asami suddenly kissed Takaba, inserting his tongue between his sensitive lips, driving him wild. Within seconds, Takaba arched his back and released all over his own torso, orgasm continuing, almost passing out.

Brought round to consciousness again by Asami's deep chuckle, Takaba blushed as the man's humoured face came into focus above him. Asami was now naked and positioned over him, erection standing proudly. Takaba looked down to find he was still hard, thrusting his hips upwards, his need brushed against Asami's thigh. Takaba flinched as the man began teasing his fingers up and down the sensitive organ.

"Ahh- Asami... again..."

The strokes got faster and harder, until Asami bit and licked a path up Takaba's neck causing his second release.

Exhausted and arms aching, Takaba barely felt his legs being lifted at the knee and was surprised when Asami suddenly thrust inside him, all the way to the hilt.

"Ahhh...slow down -pant- been... a week- nnnh..."

"Been counting the days, have we?"

Before he could reply, Asami pulled out then thrust all the way back in, making Takaba cry out. The man continued his assault resulting in pleasured moans echoing around the bedroom. Takaba wondered if the drugs would ever wear off. Asami speeded up his thrusts until releasing inside, while Takaba climaxed hard, succeeding in a dry orgasm. Then proceeded to drift into unconsciousness.

OooOoOoOo

Takaba woke with a sore ass. But despite his exhaustion and aches (including two very sore wrists), he had a sense of satisfaction waking up next to a still sleeping Asami.

"I still wonder why he held back for a week though," Takaba thought aloud.

"Your so amusing, Akihito." Takaba was momentarily startled that the man was awake, but then realisation dawned.

"So all this was one of your sadistic games?!" Takaba's voice rising with anger and humiliation.

"Nothing else would stop me fucking you" Asami stated matter-of-factly.

Takaba was simmering with anger.

_I'm going to beat this yakuza at his own game even if I have to put my ass on the line. Just you wait Asami this isn't over!_

**To be continued...?**

* * *

><p>dun dun dunnnn! Lol Actually I came up with an idea for another chapter after I finished this one and as one of my commentors wished for Akihito to win, I thought why not give him another chance. :D<p>

Note: the deja vu Takaba experienced was actually a reference to one of my favourite fics to write, 'Trapped between floors' lol


End file.
